Harry Potter and the Day of Destruction
by tomfeltonluver412
Summary: The war with Voldemort has finally reached it peak. Countless muggles are getting killed, wizards and witches are disapearing, and there has been mass destruction everywhere. It has been spreading to more greater cities in London and even outside of it,


Prologue

Title: Harry Potter and theDay of Destruction

Author: mataska113

Summary: The war with Voldemort has finally reached it peak. Countless muggles are getting killed, wizards and witches are disapearing, and there has been mass destruction everywhere. It has been spreading to more greater cities in London and even outside of it, maybe even reaching into the Americas. The only human being who is to prevent this, to make a stop to this is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived; The Chosen One. Harry and his best friends Ron and Hermione, stick together and take anything Lord Voldemort throws at them. Visiting the place where Harry was born, Godric's Hollow, looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes, finding out and revealing even more horrors of the past, visiting Hogwarts, and one last confrontation with Voldemort sums up the final year of Harry Potter's...Stay at Hogwarts? War with Voldemort? Or his Life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, even though I really wish I did...lol...I only own the plot to this fanfiction...J.K. is so lucky...that's it really.

Author's Note: I JUST finished reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince like an hour ago and it was AWESOME! Lol...but yeah...I swear as soon as I read the last word in the book I ran to my room grabbed a pen and my notebook and wrote like 5 chapters to this fic. Seriously...I wrote so fast I'm surprised I can even read my own handwriting. Lol...but yeah...so I'm sure you'll find some minor mistakes or misconnections in the first few chapters because I only read the sixth book once and in 4 days time...It's weird cause the fifth one was bigger and it only took me 2 days to read it...lol...anyway...If you want to inform me of any mistakes or mix ups in the story then tell me in your reviews. Thanx!

"_The one with the powers to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _Sibil Trelawny's eyes went wide for a moment, and then she shook her head lightly.

"So sorry Albus! I've been dosing off like that alot often. Well...Anyway...On with the questions. Well, to answer your last question, I think that..."

Albus Dumbledore wasn't listening to Trelawny. There was a sort of a brawl going on outside the pub's door.

"Excuse me, sir! Excuse me! Sir-," said a quite annoyed voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT," yelled an obviously aggrivated voice.

"Are you going in or what? You know, if you want to drink or meet someone you should wait inside the bar and not outside with your ear pressed up against the door!"

CRASH!

The door banged open as the owner of the pub was pushed up against it.

"I advise you to get the bloody hell away from me", Severus Snape growled, letting the short man go. The short pudgy man backed away slowly as he saw the black Dark Mark flash on Snape's left forearm where the sleeve of his cloak upturned.

"S-sorry, sir! I am deeply sorry. Please...Would you like a drink sir?" Stuttered the owner, still backing away from Snape.

"Does it look like I want a drink?" Snape eyed Albus Dumbledore across the bar who was previously interviewing Sibil Trelawny for a job as Divination teacher before he interrupted.

But he wasn't thinking about Divination or the job he wanted in Hogwarts. He was thinking about what he just heard. His Master was going to loose all power to someone who was going to be given birth to in late July. His heart beat in joy as the thought of how he was going to be treated after he warned his Master about this before it can happen, so that they can prevent it. He looked once again at Dumbledore and wasn't surprised to see that Dumbledore was getting up to most likely tell him to join him and Trelawny for a drink. Sure he wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts, but the thought of his Master rewarding him made him walk out of the pub and into a dark alley. He looked around to make sure no one was around, turned on his heel and apprated out of sight.

Snape walked swiftly through destroyed and abondoned houses. As he got closer to his destination, his heart started racing with excitement. He turned at a corner and walked into a house that looked identical to the rest. He rapped on the door three times before a sqeaky voice asked him who it was from the other side of the door.

"Severus. Now open the door, Pettigrew." Snape said flatly.

The door didn't open.

"Pettigrew?"

"How do I know this is really Snape?" Came the sqeaky reply.

"Who in their right mind would want to go into a house full of Death Eaters unless they were a Death Eater themselves? Tell me that Pettigrew?" Snape was getting agitated.

"Well...unless they were really powerful and-"

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR PETTIGREW!" Snape bellowed.

The door creaked open and Snape walked in. He walked towards the front room where his Master was usually seated and purposefully knocked something over so that Pettigrew could clean it up and not eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Master? May I please have a word?" Snape asked, kneeling in front of his master.

"Yes, Severus. What is it you need to say?" Lord Voldemort asked. He was dressed in all black, making his skin look paler than usual. He still had his handsome face, but his eyes were hollowed in and his eyes narrowed all the time. He was now seated in a scarlet suede chair, legs crossed and hands on his lap. He was looking down at Snape.

"Master, I was at Hogsmeade and was going to get myself a drink in the Hogs Head when I heard..." And Snape retold Voldemort almost word by word what Trelawny predicted.

Voldemort merely laughed.

"My dear Severus, how do you know this isn't just some attempt to frighten me?" He said, summoning a glass of whiskey.

"Sibil Trelawny," Voldemort took a sip from his glass, "the Great-Great-Granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawny," Voldemort lowered his glass, "made the prediction." Snape finished, looking at the floor.

Voldemort got up from his chair and walked over to the roaring fire, giving him an orange glow and and illusion that he was giving off heat.

"Well then...I guess we're going to have to kill the one who will vanquish me won't we?" Voldemort asked, mostly to himself.

"Y-Yes Master. But how are we-"

"We will have to start planning! Severus, round up all the death eaters..."

"James! James! Hurry! Look at Harry! He is so cute!" Lily Potter cried to her husband James, who came running into the room.

James stopped dead in his tracks next to Lily and goggled at Harry.

"A pumpkin? A pumpkin? Lily! I thought we said he was going to be a-"

"A little wizard I know, but I saw this and I couldn't help myself! Please don't be mad." Lily said, wrapping her arms around James's neck.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course I'm not mad! I mean...How could I be mad at you?" He leaned in and gave Lily a peck on the lips.

The baby in front of them giggled.

"James! Not in front of the baby!" Lily said playfully, swatting James's hands from her waist.

"Oh please. It's not like he knows what we're doing." James said, walking towards the livingroom. "Hurry up! The food's ready and I'm hungry!"

"Hold on James! I don't want the baby to eat with his costume. He'll ruin it!" Lily said, taking the orange jumpsuit off of Harry and putting on blue pajamas.

"There you go Harry. Nice and clean for your first Halloween dinner. Come now...Let's go-"

CRASH!

"Lily! Lily!" James ran into the room where Lily and Harry was at.

"James! What is it? Is it..." Lily trailed off as James nodded.

"No! No it can't be! James...Please tell me it isn't so!" James ran to his weeping wife and gave her one last hug before telling her to take Harry and leave.

"James! No! Don't leave me! Run with us please! I need you!" Lily cried, holding on to one of James's hands.

"Lily...I love you." James took his hand out of Lily's grasp and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Lily ran over to a crying Harry and picked him up.

"Shhhhhhh. Harry please...It's going to be alright. It's..." She heard a thump in the livingroom and knew her husband was dead.

"Come on Harry...Let's go...It's okay...Please-" The door to the room banged open.

Lily silently weeped as the voice of Lord Voldemort filled the room.

"Lily. My dear, dear Lily. Why do you try to escape when you know that I'm going to win? I **always **win, Lily. Now, give me the child." Voldemort asked calmly.

"No." Lily's voice shook when she spoke.

"Lily! You must not understand! You give me the boy, and you keep your life." Voldemort said, staying near the doorway.

"No. Now that you killed James, there's nothing for me anymore. Please, kill me instead. Please! Take me instead of Harry. I beg you! Let Harry live his life, please!" Lily cried shielding Harry from Voldemort's raised wand.

"Now tell me Lily, if I kill you and not the boy, what good will that do me? But if I kill your son, I live and keep my title as the Dark Lord. Now I am going to ask you one more time, move out of the way."

Lily didn't budge.

"I thought you were smart Lily. I guess I was wrong. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared, pointing his wand at Lily.

Lily turned around and looked at her son one last time before the curse hit her. She fell to a heap on the ground, dead to the world.

Voldemort walked over to Harry and pointed his wand at his forehead.

"Your parents were fools. If you weren't meant to kill me, I would feel sorry for you. But...Since you are...what is it again...Oh yes...'The one with the powers to vanquish the Dark Lord', you must die. Goodbye Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort bellowed.

Harry sat and watched as a blinding green light sped towards him. He winced as the curse hit him on his forehead where Voldemort's wand was pointed. An unexpected white pain washed over him. He was crying. His forehead was burning. His head was tearing apart. He was in agony. He wanted it to end. It was too much. In his head he was begging it to end. All of a sudden the pain vanished and Harry opened his eyes. He tasted the metalic taste of blood in his mouth. His forehead was bleeding. He looked around for the man who put him in so much pain, but only found the only home he knew destroyed in ruins around him. He looked down and saw a familiar red tinge in all the debris and cried. Somehow, he knew his mother and father was buried in the destroyed house. Soon, the moon shone right above him, and his eyes drooped little by little. He lay down on the little bit of his crib he had left and dosed off into a heavy sleep with dreams of mysterious faces, flying motorcycles, and a man with a beard and hair that was white.

Two weeks later, a disgruntled Severus Snape walked down a familiar path down Hogsmeade. He made a right and was greeted with the the entrance to the Hogs Head. He walked in and searched the room. There he was. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the same table he last saw him sitting at when he interviewed Sibil Trelawny. He walked over to the table with his head bowed.

"Ah. Severus. You've made it. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

Snape gave a little nod and sat down.

"Drink?" Dumbledore asked.

"Whiskey with ice, thank you." Snape said softly, thanking no one as his drink appeared out of thin air.

"Well. We both know why you've come today Severus." Dumbeldore said, sipping his cherry pop with ice cream slowly.

"I want the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Yes. I know that. But what I want to know is, can I trust you?" Dumbledore said sternly.

Snape looked at Dumbledore with a pleading face.

"Please, Albus. You know what I did was a mistake. I was a fool to not think it out thoroughly before telling...Him about it." Snape finshed, not daring to say his old master's name. Ever since Voldemort lost power, Snape went into hiding for a while. Then he went to the next safest person he could go to. Albus Dumbledore. He went to him first to ask him to keep him safe and hidden. Then, when Dumbledore gave him a secluded place in a small county in London, he asked for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts, which Dumbledore kept refusing everytime he asked.

"I know it was a mistake Severus. But what I want to know is do you regret what you did? Putting the life of Harry Potter in danger and killing his dear parents, of whom which you knew?" Dumbledore asked, looking Snape in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I fully regret putting Potter's life in danger and I regret being the cause of Lily's death."

"And James." Dumbledore added.

"Yes. Him too." Snape mumbled.

Dumbeldore stood slient for a moment.

"Please Albus. I beg you. I need this job. I really do. Please. I'll do anything. I'll even do an Unbreakable Vow to prove that I'm fully on your side. Please Albus." Snape begged.

"Fine. But, I'm sorry Severus. The Defense Against the Dark Art's post has already been filled in."

"By who?" Severus asked, enraged.

"Reade Admite ."

"Admite? Admite? The man who lost his marbles after-"

"Yes Severus him. Anyway, I heard you are very good at doing potions. How about filling in the post as Potions Master?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape thought for a moment then said, "So there's no way I'm getting the DaDA job?"

"I'm sorry Severus, but no."

"Fine. I'll take the Potions post. When do I start?" Snape asked, wanting to start work fast. He wanted to get to Hogwarts as fast as he could. He wanted to feel safe.

"Well, this last term ends on the twenty-first of June. So I suggest you come about a week beforehand to get comfortable and used to your soon to be new surroundings. How does that sound?"

"Great." _The sooner the better. _Snape thought.

"Well. I hope to see you in a couple of weeks time Severus. And thank you for going to the good side. I'm plenty sure you'll like it better over here." Dumbledore winked and walked out of the pub.

Snape got up too and walked out. He turned on his heel and apparated. He was going to be living at Hogwarts for ten months out of a year, for who knows how many years, and he needed to get ready.

A/N: There goes the prologue. I hope it's alright. I really needed to get this part of the past put of me and I didn't know where it would fit into the story, so I thought what the hell. Might as well just put it as a prologue. And I think I did a pretty good job too. Lol...Please R&R and enjoy!


End file.
